The present invention relates to a door opening device in a vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,048B2, a known door opening device in a vehicle comprises a connecting rod; a guide member fixed to a vehicle body so that its length extends vertically; a rack bar supported by the guide member to move vertically; and drive means which moves the rack bar up and down to open and close the door via the connecting rod.
However, in the door opening device in a vehicle, the rack bar is disposed to move up and down along one side surface of the guide member facing the outside of a case. The connecting rod is disposed to move up and down along the other side surface of the guide member facing the inside of the car. A lower part of the connecting rod and an upper part of the rack bar are connected with a connecting shaft which passes through the guide member thereby making connecting operation troublesome and the shape of the connecting rod complicate.